Existentialism on Prom Night
by merope425
Summary: OneShot. About being in love with Harry Potter. nonmagic


**This Fic is based on the song "Existentialism on Prom Night" by Straylight Run.****I hope you all like it.**

Bold Italics - Song lyrics  
Italics - Flash-backs**

* * *

**

_**When the sun came up, **_

_**We were sleeping in, **_

_**Sunk inside our blankets, **_

_**Sprawled across the bed, **_

**_And we were dreaming…_ **

I opened my eyes. I was locked, warm inside the blankets. I can hear you breathing from beside me. Even the way you breathe is beautiful. I turn to look at you. Your eyelashes are resting on your cheeks, your lips loose; your face is a picture of innocence. I want nothing more than to see this image everyday, when I awake.

Memories from the night previous flood my mind.

* * *

_We entered the hall, hand in hand. I'm really nervous; I have never been to a Prom before. You make it better though. You can feel my clammy hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I look at my hand, then up to your face. You smile at me. I smile back. I know that everything will be okay._

_**There are moments when, when I know it **_

_**And, the world revolves around us…**_

_When we are together, we are all that is. Nothing else matters but that I am with you. These moments, I would not trade for anything else._

_**

* * *

**_

We're keeping it,

_**Keep it all going, **_

_**This delicate balance, **_

_**Vulnerable, **_

_**All knowing…**_

We are so young; all the same, we know this is meant to be. Our love is so strong. When I look in your eyes, I see myself reflected in them. Not only literally, we are one soul. You and I are one. The declaration we made to each other was our own internal binding. From then, we had always been one soul rested in two bodies.

Your eyes flutter open and a smile is sparked on my lips. The emerald glimmer is enough to keep my eyes glued to yours. You yawn and stretch your arms, still unaware of my gaze. Your eyes then lock with mine. No word is spoken, but nothing needs to be explained.

My hand reaches to hold you; I'm unreserved. I give you all that is I; pour all my life into just one touch. Your eyes shut again as your face leans to my touch.** Pulchritudinous **is every aspect of your being.

The love I feel for you is overwhelming. Extensive. Cannot be correctly defined. In every moment, it feels so strong, that what you give me is more than truly exists, and what I give, in comparison, cannot nearly be enough.

This man in my arms, you, are the source of all that is, the beginning, and the end, of I.

_

* * *

_

I dance in your arms, your hands on my waist, and my head on your shoulder. My eyes close and all I can feel is your presence.

_I heard the principal's voice and raise my head from your embrace. _

"_It is time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" The principal announced. "It is with my great pleasure that I declare Mister Harry Potter as Prom King and Prom Queen is…"_

_I didn't hear the end of that. But I knew I wouldn't like it. I was not Prom Queen and that much was obvious, and I didn't want you off dancing with someone else._

"_Let's go." I heard you state. You grabbed my hand and led me toward the door. Once we were outside we began running. Hand in hand. We ran into the night…

* * *

_

_**Sing like you think no one's listening.**_

_**You would kill for this, **_

_**Just a little bit, **_

_**Just a little bit, **_

_**You would...**_

I pull you closer to me, and feel your breath glide on my face. My eyes shut as a shiver runs through my body. Only you can do this to me. Make all my senses heightened, as a drug would, and keep me in a constant state of ecstasy when I am near you. Your mere presence causes my insides to flutter and all hope of reasonable thinking flies away.

Sing Harry, my love. Sing. Love me and let me love you.

His lips met mine. We were stilled for a moment, content to just enjoy the connection.

Passion seeps in and our lips move together. Your tongue slides across my lips and I open them willingly. Your hands reach behind my back. You pull me closer to you. Your hands lightly caress my back, causing the shivery state to pursue.

We only part when we are lungs are dry, gasping for air. I look into your eyes. I search them.

_**Sing me something soft, **_

_**Sad and delicate, **_

_**Or loud and out of key, **_

_**Sing me anything. **_

_**We're glad for what we've got, **_

_**Done with what we've lost, **_

_**Our whole lives laid out right in front of us… **_

You whispered, "I love you..."


End file.
